


The Cannibal cuddle pile

by Ina_K



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Art, Gift Work, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ina_K/pseuds/Ina_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A watercolor piece inspired by Textsfromhannibal's amazing fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textsfromhannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textsfromhannibal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Texts From Hannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224522) by [textsfromhannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textsfromhannibal/pseuds/textsfromhannibal). 



## 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the same, Will-Clarice-Hannibal -art.
> 
> (I feel like I should say: sorry for Plaid-dad not wearing his typical plaid-suits. At least he has paisley'ish tie... And Clarice's dress is Alexander McQueen's, who is one of my favorite two famous designers.)

  
  
The pencil sketch

  
And finished watercolor work.


End file.
